Electrical Angel
by Kyra Belle
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Jesse runs away from home, after what happened at the restraunt.
1. The Note

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men Evo, or its characters. Just da Bennets, oh yes!  
  
Visit my Pietro shrine (I LOVE HIM) at:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/kyra_belle1988/silver_speed.html  
  
1  
  
2 Electrical Lavender Speed  
  
  
  
Jesse Bennet smiled at her twin, Randy, as he gave her a dirty glare.  
  
"Why are you constantly dancing about like an idiot right now?" Randy asked, more than a little annoyed. She just grinned and picked up her backpack for school. Pietro passed by them, waving a hand.  
  
"See you guys at lunch, remember, we're going to McDs today!" Pietro reminded them with a smile, as he went out the door. Jesse smiled back, and gave a dreamy sigh when the white-haired teen was out of sight and ear shot. Randy stared at her for a moment, and then it slowly dawned on him.  
  
"Oh my fucking God, you like Pietro, don't ye?" Randy stammered. (AN: The twins are Scottish) Randy knew he was right, he could always tell with Jesse. She shrugged and pulled on her backpack. She gave a very un-Jesse like giggle and flitted out the door in a blue blur.  
  
"She amazes me sometimes," Randy said to himself, as he pulled on his own backpack. He walked out the door and ran to Lance's green Jeep.  
  
"Jesse's runnin' today," he announced quietly, and the other Brotherhood members nodded. Randy plonked down between Freddy and Todd, with a frustrated sigh.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Hey Pietro, wait up!" Jesse called out to him as she walked 15 feet behind him. Pietro stopped and turned. She jogged up at normal speed, much to her annoyance. She was cursed to watch the world in slow motion for eternity, exactly like Pietro. Except she has control over electricity, everything electrical, and has wings made of electricity tucked away under her skin, Pietro mused.  
  
"Thanks for waitin'!" she said when she reached him.  
  
"Why aren't you getting a ride?" Pietro asked, interested to know her answer, as he had noticed her checking him out a few times, and wondered if she enjoyed his company that much.  
  
"Didnae want yin."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
They walked in silence until they reached Bayville High, and took a bee- line towards their lockers, which were next to each other. Jesse pulled out her locker and a note floated out, followed by a cute teddy.  
  
"Awww. how sweet." she declared, with a white smile on her young face. She opened the note after giving the teddy a squeeze. She blushed pink and bit her lip.  
  
"Would ye like tae read the note, Pietro?" Jesse asked him, and he shrugged. She handed Pietro the note. It said:  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
As if on cue,  
  
Here comes beautiful you.  
  
Signed,  
  
~Your secret admirer~  
  
Pietro secretly smiled, and thought, Aren't I a good poet? I managed to make her blush, and look at that smile. I knew the teddy would be a good idea.He handed her the note back, and opened his own locker. A mountain of lilies cascaded down, and a lavender coloured note drifted into his hands.  
  
"What the fuck?!?" he exclaimed, and opened the note. It read:  
  
I wish I were your jumper,  
  
So I could keep you warm in the cold,  
  
I wish I were your comb,  
  
So I could touch that white silk you call hair,  
  
I wish I were your school books,  
  
So I could have you look directly at me with those blue eyes of yours,  
  
I wish we were together,  
  
So I could make you happy.  
  
Lots of Kisses,  
  
Your very secret admirer.  
  
Pietro blinked his surprise, and Jesse smiled to herself, as she watched a grin appear on his face. I knew my poem would make him smile, Jesse thought, happily, hugging the teddy to her chest.  
  
"Looks like we both have secret admirers then, Jessica!" Pietro exclaimed, and carefully placed all the lilies back in his locker. She nodded her agreement, (AN: Jessica is Jesse's full first name. Danke for your time.) and put the newly named "Petey" back in her locker with her note. Candy Hasp *author hisses, evil cheerleader* the school's sluttiest cheerleader appeared, wrapping herself around Pietro. She glanced at his open locker, and, with a sudden sly grin, syruped:  
  
"I see you found my present,"  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One! What do you think of the evil Candy?!? R+R please!  
  
In next chapter: A sort of revelation in Pietro's feelings towards Jesse, a picture of Jesse's personality, and a look at the Bennet twins' relationship together, along with twin pains. 


	2. The Voice

1.1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Jesse stared at the cheerleader with a blank look on her face, and was about to inform the others of their mistakes, that she was responsible for the flowers and the poem, but held her tongue, considering the circumstances.  
  
"Oh, was this you?" Pietro asked, a little surprised that Candy had thought up such a thing.  
  
"Yup, Petey," Candy started tracing patterns on Pietro's chest, "Are you happy?" She blew a giant bubble, leaving the faint smell of watermelon. Jesse started chewing furiously on her own cola flavoured bubble gum to stop herself saying something that would either get Pietro mad at her or humiliate her.  
  
"Yeah, would you like to go on a date, Candy?" he inquired, smiling his 'Prince Charming' smile at Candy.  
  
"Like, sure! Lets go somewhere else, like, for some privacy to talk," Candy syruped, giving Jesse a glare. Jesse sneered at her and slammed her locker shut. She began to walk as she shoved her schoolbooks into her backpack. She slammed right into a body because she wasn't paying attention, and she ended up on the floor.  
  
"Vi'm sorree," Kurt Wagner apologized as he pulled Jesse up.  
  
"It's awright, I wisnae paying attention," she mumbled, and gave him a smile, despite the fact they were arch enemies. She quite liked the fuzz ball anyway.  
  
Pietro had been watching it all, and he wanted to strangle the blue fuzz- ball for managing to get a smile from Jesse. It was extremely difficult to get her to smile, laugh, or show any happy emotions, even when she was hyper. It had taken him 8 months to get her to smile at him, and a further 3 months to get her to laugh. The only person she openly smiles and laughs about is Randy, her twin. He could admit he found the girl attractive, but he would never admit what he truly felt for her, not even to his own twin, Wanda. He'd had a crush on her from the first moment he'd clapped eyes on her face, but he fell in love with her one night when everyone had gone to a party, but her, and he'd come back to get a jacket.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Pietro opened the front door and bustled in, swiping his jacket off the hook. He looked around the living room, looking for Jesse. When she wasn't there, he started going up the stairs. He almost had a heart attack when he heard Celine Dion's voice and another beautiful voice coming from Jesse's room. Pietro frowned and moved to her door quietly. He peeped through the crack in the door, hoping she wasn't naked or doing anything embarrassing (AN: Pietro respects Jesse and her privacy *nods*). She was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a lavender strappy top (vest top), and her mid-back length brown hair was down. He soon realized the second voice was Jesse's, as he watched her gently sway to the music. Pietro listened to the words Jesse was singing, rather than Celine's. She turned around, and he suddenly realized how intensely green Jesse's eyes were. They looked like shining emerald jewels, and they captivated him. He stared at her for a few minutes later, and then he broke the spell, shaking his head, as he didn't want to be caught staring. Pietro pulled on his jacket, and flitted into her room, as he couldn't resist. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left before she reacted, despite her super-speed. He watched her put a hand on her cheek and smile softly, before he went back to the party.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Pietro gazed at Jesse while recalling the fond memory, and an empty feeling appeared in his stomach as he watched her move towards class. He could tell she was somewhat upset about Candy, and he sure as hell hoped it was because she had a crush on him.  
  
Jesse plonked down in her seat in Business Studies, and waited for Randy and Pietro to appear. They sat next to her, on opposite sides, Pietro on the left, Randy on the right. She gave Mr. Borneza a secret glare, and gave Randy a smile as he plonked down beside her. Jesse looked into her brother's green eyes, and saw pain in their depths, although he was smiling.  
  
"Whit's wrong, bro?" Jesse asked, with concern in her voice.  
  
"Rogue," was his only word, and Jesse became very angry with the power- stealing, memory-absorbing mutant. She was constantly hurting Randy, and Jesse didn't like the twin pains this brought about. Whenever Randy was in serious pain, Jesse could feel it, whenever Jesse was in serious pain, he could feel it. And they both hated it, but it made them closer after it. She sighed, and gave her twin a gentle hug, despite their location. He hugged back, thankful for the warmth his sister radiated.  
  
"I got a serious twin pain earlier on, whit happened?"  
  
"Candy Hasp took all the credit for ma "surprise" although she did nuthin', and Pietro asked her out on a date," she replied. Randy gave her a comforting bear hug and they both settled in their seats. Pietro eventually trudged through the door, wiping lipstick smudges off his face and neck, but he was 5 minutes late. Jesse flinched visibly, and Randy scowled.  
  
"Mr. Maximoff! You're 5 minutes late, and covered in lipstick! Detention after school, now take your seat beside Miss Bennet!" Mr. Borneza exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Mwhahahahaha! Here's a cliffhanger!  
  
Chapter 3: Candy and Pietro go on their date, but Jesse, Lance, and Randy tag along, resulting in Jesse doing something really drastic! 


	3. The Plan

What do y'all think of 'Lightning Streak' or 'Electrical Angel' as a battle name for Jesse? And 'Morphius' for Randy? If y'all have better ideas, R+R.  
  
Randy: Can change the shape of his body, and stretch his limbs to impossible lengths. (Like Mr. Fantastic)  
  
Jesse: Super-speed, wings that appear at will made of electricity, can control and make (produce it using her energy) electricity (she does this without thinking or noticing when she hasn't got her emotions in check), and can control anything made of or that uses electricity as a power source.  
  
Danke.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Jesse lounged on the sofa, flicking through the TV channels at super-speed, and eating a bowl of popcorn. In the dark. She always comfort-ate when she was upset, because her super-fast metabolism insured she never got any heavier.  
  
"Hey, couch tattie!" Randy exclaimed, and shoved his sister's feet off the couch. He sat down, and pulled her legs back up, placing them over his lap. He sighed, and grabbed a handful of popcorn, receiving a glare.  
  
"Whit are we watchin'?"  
  
Silence.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, and stretched his arm over to the table to pick up a packet of smarties, receiving another fiery glare. Lance walked in and sat down in the other sofa. He stretched up and grabbed some popcorn too.  
  
"What are we watching, Speedy?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Lance shrugged and shook a packet of M&M's off the table, receiving a glare too. She started mumbling to herself, and little sparks of electricity were occasionally appearing on her body.  
  
"It's because Pietro's going on a date with Candy, right, Jesse?" Lance and Randy asked at the same time. Lance had been second after Randy to work out her secret, and had thankfully kept it a secret. Jesse nodded, and grabbed some chocolate. Both teens thought for a few minutes, and finally came up with an explanation.  
  
"Lets spy on them!" Lance and Randy exclaimed at the same time. Jesse grinned in acceptance of the idea, and the lights flickered on. She sat up quickly, and ran upstairs in a peach blur (AN: She's only wearing a belly top, and cut-off jean shorts. And they're white.). She re-appeared five seconds later wearing black jeans, a black top, a black denim jacket, a black baseball cap, and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with a black hair-tie. Randy and Lance raised their left eyebrows, and shook their heads at the ecstatic grin on Jesse's face. She pulled on Lance's old biker boots and gave them glares, which clearly read 'Get a friggin' move on!'  
  
  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Pietro walked up to Candy's mansion, and rapped his knuckles over the door. He heard a rustle in the bushes nearby as he waited, and he looked around nervously, before shaking his head and turning back to the door.  
  
Jesse gave Lance a glare as she kicked him for drawing Pietro's attention to their hiding place. She shook her head with a quiet frustrated growl, and returned her eyes to Pietro. Candy had appeared, and she was wearing the classic 'little black dress'. Jesse wanted to strangle Candy because she was dating Pietro, and slap Pietro because of the way he was looking at her. How dare he look at her like that, after capturing my heart, she screamed in her head. She gave Randy and Lance a nod and they started moving stealthily as Candy and Pietro walked towards Lance's new "borrowed" sleek black convertible.  
  
"I'm going to kill him for using my car, I just got that!!" Lance growled quietly.  
  
"YOU BREATHE A SINGLE WORD ABOUT THIS OR EVEN THINK ABOUT THIS WHEN IT'S OVER AND I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A STICK OVER A FIRE!!" Jesse growled rather loudly, grabbing Lance by the collar, surprising him and Randy, as wasn't really violent, but she had a terrible temper.  
  
"Now lets go," she whispered, and they ran towards Mystique's "borrowed" convertible. ::: author sniggers:::  
  
*At The Restaurant*  
  
Candy sat down on the chair, and Pietro pushed it her chair under the table, being the gentleman he was. He sat down on his own chair, and didn't notice Lance, Jesse, and Randy come in, in 'disguise'. Jesse was wearing an ankle-length red dress with a slit right up to her mid-thigh on her left side, and her hair was down. She was wearing make-up, and it was no wonder Pietro and Candy didn't recognise her. She ALWAYS wore her hair up, even at home; she also hated skirts and dresses, and never wore more than lip-gloss as make-up. Lance and Randy were wearing black suits and black sunglasses, and had their hair slicked back (Randy has bangs). They took a table about 8 metres away from Pietro and Candy's table. Lance leaned forward, as they took their seats and whispered:  
  
"Jesse, change your voice a little, Pietro can recognize your voice from anywhere, and if you don't mind, lose the Scottish accent,"  
  
She nodded and did a sexy little laugh.  
  
"Of course, darling! Why did you think I wouldn't change it?" she asked, dropping her nice, pleasant Scottish soprano voice, and replacing it with a seductive, deep, Miss Scarlet sort-of voice. Lance and Randy smiled their approval, and started talking with their new voices about an imaginary business deal. The waiter arrived, and Jesse made her first mistake.  
  
"Madame, what would you like for starter?"  
  
"Garlic mushrooms, please,"  
  
"And for main course?"  
  
"Lemon chicken escallops with chips, please,"  
  
"And lastly, what do you desire for dessert?"  
  
"Chocolate gateaux with chocolate ice cream, please," Jesse requested with her Miss Scarlet voice. Lance kicked her gently under the table, because she had ordered what she ordered.  
  
"Shit," she whispered under her breath, and bit her ruby red lip.  
  
Pietro had turned slightly and gave the mysterious lady in red a scrutinizing look, as if trying to figure out if he knew her. He eventually shook his head, and turned back to Candy.  
  
"Miss Ruby Blaylock?" Lance, or Mr Jarrett Fairchild, asked, kicking her again to gain her attention, when the waiter had left  
  
"Yes?" she replied, and slammed her four-inch heels into his feet.  
  
"Mr. Matt Jordan asked you a question," he announced, annoyance and pain lacing his voice.  
  
"Sorry, darling, I spaced out there for a minute," she apologized, as she half-listened to the conversation taking place 8 metres away from her. She felt horrible for spying, but she didn't want Candy to hurt Pietro. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Candy kiss Pietro, and her control snapped. She started to spark, and all the lights went out. She grabbed Lance and Randy, and ran out. When they were at least 19 feet from the restaurant, she pulled them behind a tree. She collected her emotions, and the lights flickered back on in the restaurant. Lance and Randy were glaring at her. She looked at the ground, and mumbled an apology, before taking off. 


	4. The Cliff

Disclaimer: I own Jesse, Jenny, Randy, Sasha, Robbie, and Sasha. Only them.  
  
~ - Thoughts  
  
~*~ - Scene Change  
  
  
  
Jesse sat on a clifftop, her hair billowing around her face like a caramel halo. There was black trails down her cheeks, where she had cried. All her mascara had ran. She tied her hair up, irritably. She stared down at her dress, and then gave a watery snort in disgust. ~ I look like a tart with this on! It doesn't even fucking suit me! Why did I do such a stupid thing? ~ she thought, as she flitted home to pick up new clothes. Jesse went up the stairs at full speed, because Pietro and Candy were on the sofa, making out. She changed out of her dress, and then changed at full speed. She glared at the dress, as she picked up a sleeping bag and pulled her trainers on. She flitted into the kitchen, still unnoticed. She grabbed a box of matches, and ran straight back to the cliff. She sat down on the cliff edge, and rolled out her sleeping bag.  
  
  
  
"Klutz, you forgot food!" she scolded herself, and ripped through a near super market, making a huge breeze. She managed to steal enough without being seen to last her a week. She plonked down on her sleeping bag, and set the dress on fire. She added some sticks, and ended up with a merrily blazing fire. Jesse laid down, staring at the sky, and she felt the tears coming again. They streamed down her face, and hit the ground, losing their exsistence. Jesse thought about that for a while and then came to a conclusion.  
  
  
  
"That's what I'll dae... I'll disappear and be forgotten like those tears..." she whispered, depressingly.  
  
  
  
"No, you won't," a voice growled from behind her, and Jesse shot up like a bullet to find Pietro behind her.  
  
  
  
"What are ye doing here?!?" she demanded shakily.  
  
  
  
"I should be asking you that question, Jesse!" he shouted. She flinched visibly, and then recovered quickly.  
  
  
  
"Why the fucking hell do you give a damn what I do?!?" she yelled back, sparks appearing around her hands.  
  
  
  
"Because I do! Now come back home and tell me why you were spying on me and Candy!" he ordered. Jesse froze, he knew! Her lips drew back, to show her gritted white teeth, as she shook her head.  
  
"I'm no budging!" she yelled. Pietro scowled, and flitted forward. Before she could react, she was in up in Pietro's arms. Although she hated to admit it, he was faster than her.  
  
  
  
"PUT ME DOWN, PIETRO!" she growled, and wriggled about. He just tightened his grip. He picked up the sleeping bag and food aswell, and ran home at full speed. When he put her down, they were back home. He dumped her on the sofa, and chucked the food into the kitchen. He threw the sleeping bag across the room, and then turned back to her. He leaned forward, and put one hand on each side of her head, trapping her. He leaned even closer, until their noses were almost touching.  
  
  
  
"You are a fool, you know! And that's just one of the reasons why I love you," he whispered, and then kissed her passionately.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon. 


End file.
